El regalo perfecto
by hinata teikoku
Summary: Naruto y su hija tratan de encontrar el regalo para Hinata, mientras naruto recuerda un hermoso momento, especial día de la mamis, mi primer one-shot, Naruhina, sasusaku, saiino


olis yo aqui con este one-shot la razon por la que detube el otro fic

espero y les guste y Feliz dias mamis y feliz dia del niño atrasado XD espero y les guste

esta algo largito, pero espero y sea de su gusto

disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen son de Kishimoto-sama

* * *

-¡PAPA! ¡PAPA! ¡PAPA! ¡PAPA!-llego gritando una pequeña de 7 años de cabellera negra y corta, de piel blanca como la nieve y ojos perlados-¡PAPA DESPIERTA! ¡HOY REGRESA MAMI DE SU MISIÓN!-gritaba emocionada mientras saltaba arriba de su papa que aun se encontraba dormido.

-ya voy… 5 minutos más- replico como un niño chiquito tapándose con la sabanas de pies a cabeza.

-¡PAPA!-regaño la niña- ¡HOY ES EL DIA DE LAS MAMIS!-replico la niña a lo que el hombre se destapo la cabeza para observar a su pequeña hija de 7 años, haciendo un dulce puchero y las mejillas sonrojadas recordándole a su esposa cuando era niña y se sonrojaba al intentar hablarle-quiero que me lleves a comprarle algo a mi mami- dijo la niña con su puchero- vamos hacerle algo especial a mamá ¡sí!-dijo emocionada mientras se recostaba alado de su papa.

Él hizo una mueca de "por favor más al rato" pero ella se aventó a lado de su cama comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a su padre gritando "di que si, di que si", pero él no se rendía, así que tomo medidas drásticas.

-aaahhhh Hime… no me muerdas- grito quejándose del dolor.

-do me voyd a denrir adta de digad de di- afirmo la pequeña.

-bueno está bien- se rindió el hombre-decidimos su regalo juntos ¿te parece?- dijo regalándole una sonrisa a su hija.

-¡SIIII!-grito emocionada la pequeña y de un salto se paró de la cama-MI PAPI ME LLEVARA DE COMPRAS-salió corriendo feliz de la vida.

-_no quiero ni pensar cuando tenga 16-_ pensó con sarcasmo el hombre. Se apresuro a levantarse de la cama, de seguro su hija se pondría eufórica si no la llevaba de "compras".

Enseguida se levanto y se dirigió al baño para asearse, se observo en el espejo un buen rato, había cambiado demasiado, el cabello se lo había dejado crecer un poco, pero eso se debía a que su esposa no estaba para cortarlo, su semblante ya era el de todo un hombre y sus músculos estaban súper marcados lo que le fascinaba a su mujer, aun conservaba sus ojos azules y sus características marcas, que según su esposa, lo hacían ver súper tierno y parecer un lindo gatito( esto llego a oídos de su hija y cada que podía le intentaba poner orejas de gato, claro que la mayoría de las veces el se dejaba por petición de su esposa).

Cuando termino de lavarse los dientes y rasurarse, salió del baño y se empezó a vestir, cerró la puerta para que su hija no entrara de repente y lo viera semi-desnudo, del cajón que estaba al lado de su cama saco su protector y se la puso en la cabeza, y justo a un lado de su banda estaba una foto de él y su mujer, era cuando aun eran jóvenes, estaban abrazados, y se podía ver el paisaje de toda la aldea. Él la abrazaba por la cintura y la pegaba a su cuerpo mientras recargaba su cabeza en su hombro, mientras ella estaba sonrojada y desviaba la mirada pero con una sonrisa y las manos de la chica estaban sujetas con ternura a las del rubio, ambos se veían muy felices y enamorados.

-_de eso hace años_- pensó el rubio con mucha alegría y con un enorme deseo de regresar el tiempo y volver a vivirlo todo de nuevo, en especial el momento en el que ambos se declararon su amor y en menos de un año ya estaban preparando su boda, fueron momentos muy felices para ambos.

Flash back.

-Hi…Hinata… - tartamudeaba un rubio sonrojado- te vez… m-muy linda con e-ese vestido-le decía mientras miraba a la ojiperla que realmente se veía muy bonita con un vestido azul corto que le llegaba un poco más arriba a las rodillas sin tirantes que se le ajustaba muy bien a su cuerpo.

-g-gracias Naruto-kun… t-tu también te ves m-muy guapo-le dijo extremadamente sonrojada y no era mentira se veía realmente sexi con esa camisa negra y los primeros dos botones desabrochados dejando ver sus marcados cuadros del pecho y unos pantalones de vestir.

-g-gracias aun que no me esforcé mucho jejejeje-mintió y rio nervioso.

-y-yo tampoco- igual que el rubio mintió y le dedico una cálida sonrisa que logro sonrojar más a Naruto. La verdad ambos habían mentido, se la pasaron dos horas enteras en el espejo escogiendo lo que se les vería mejor para su primera cita.

-entonces… ¿A dónde quieres ir?- le pregunto el rubio.

-etto… a-adonde tu gustes Naruto-kun- dijo nerviosa-pero… me gustaría decirte algo muy importante- bajando la mirada y notándose algo triste, pero él no se dio cuenta.

-¿es muy importante?… ¿no podrías esperar a que acabe nuestra _cita_?-pregunto angustiado.

-¿_cita?- _pensó sonrojada la ojiperla- _e-es cierto… esto es… una c-cita_- pensó más sonrojada-su-supongo que si… N-Naruto-kun- dijo tímidamente.

-entonces-la tomo de la mano haciendo que ella se ruborizara más- iniciemos nuestro gran día- y se la llevo al lugar favorito del rubio: a Ichiraku.

Final flash back

-PAPI APURATE O MAMI VA A LLEGAR ANTES- lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-¡YA VOY!-le grito con una gotita en la cabeza- ¿de dónde saco ese carácter?… de seguro fue Sakura-chan- pensó el rubio con un aura morada.

Se puso una camisa negra de manga corta con el símbolo Uzumaki por la espalda y después su chaleco ninja y salió de su recamara, entro a la sala de su casa y noto a su hija sentada con una bolsita pequeña colgada desde su hombro, con ese vestido de flores rosas y sus sombrerito parecía una muñequita de porcelana - ¿ya desayunaste?- le pregunto a su hija, ella negó con la cabeza y el rubio se acerco a la cocina a preparar el desayuno-¿Qué tienes planeado comprarle a mamá?- le pregunto con una sonrisa zurrona a su hija.

-no se… ¿tú qué crees que le guste a mami?-pregunto poniendo una mano en su mentón- quiero que sea algo especial… que siempre lo pueda traer consigo… y que cada que lo vea se acuerde de nosotros y que nunca se le olvide ponérselo… es más que nunca se lo quite- dijo emocionada la niña mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas del comedor.

-mmmm… ¿qué te parece un collar o una gargantilla?- le sugirió el rubio.

-pues cumple con los requisitos que pido… pero… ¿le gustara a mami?-meditando-nunca la he visto con una puesta… -.

-tu mami nos ama mucho y lo sabes… cualquier cosa que le regales será especial para ella… de todas formas lo valorara y apreciara con su vida- le contesto el rubio, que se acerco a su hija y la miro a los ojos- mamá siempre apreciara lo que nosotros le demos a si sea una roca o incluso un ramo de flores, ella lo llevara siempre en su corazón y lo cuidara con su vida- se puso a la altura de su hija y le sonrió y ella hizo lo mismo.

-tienes mucha razón papi… mami nos ama con toda su alma eso no los ha demostrado muchas veces- abrazo a su padre con todas sus fuerzas- al igual que tu papi… das todo por nosotras… te quiero mucho- y un dio su pequeña cabecita en el regazo de su padre, el la miro con ternura y le correspondió el abrazo y la cargo en sus brazos.

-yo también te quiero mucho mi pequeña Yoko-hime- le dijo con ternura y le dio un besito en la cabeza azulada de su hija-_Hina-chan… gracias por esta maravillosa familia… de verdad… ya tengo ganas de abrazarte y decírtelo una y mil veces_- pensó sonriente el rubio.

* * *

Después de desayunar unos ricos huevos revueltos, salieron en busca del regalo perfecto para Hinata, se acercaron a una joyería y en el aparador vieron una linda gargantilla de perlas muy hermosa.

-¿Qué te parece aquella?-le pregunto su hija señalando la gargantilla.

-es muy bonita… me recuerda a sus hermosos ojos- dijo el rubio observando con detalle la gargantilla.

-deberíamos seguir viendo- aconsejo la pequeña, Naruto asintió con la cabeza.

-papi que te parece aquel anillo- señalo un anillo con un diamante pequeño muy bonito.

-pero ella ya tiene un anillo recuerdas… el de nuestro compromiso- señalo su dedo donde se encontraba un anillo de compromiso de plata para hombre.

-no importa que se lo quite y se ponga aquel- dijo sin interés la pequeña.

-¿eeeehhh?- exclamo el rubio sorprendido-Yoko-hime que mala eres… este anillo es la prueba de amor de tu mama y yo… además… ese es muy pequeño y se le perdería fácilmente-.

-mmmmmm tienes razón- dijo la niña resignada.

_-Yoko a veces dice cosas sin sentido_- pensó el rubio con una gotita en la cabeza.

Ya había atardecido y no habían encontrado el regalo perfecto para Hinata, después de tanto caminar Naruto decidió que tal vez un helado les regresaría los ánimos.

-Yoko-hime… ¿quieres un helado?-le pregunto a su hija que venía caminado aun lado de él.

-ha… si papi- dijo sin muchos ánimos la pequeña.

-Yoko- él se agacho hasta su altura y le levanto el mentón- no te preocupes encontraremos alga para mami ya verás- le dijo sonriéndole.

-pero es que llevamos todo el día buscando… y si no encontramos algo para ella… y si mami se enfada por que no le regalamos nada… yo no quiero mami se enfade con migo -exploto la niña desesperada- … ite- se quejo al recibir un pequeño golpecito en su frente por parte de su papá.

-tontita-le dijo sonriente, después la cargo en sus brazos y siguió caminado mientras la pequeña Yoko hacia su pucherito-tu mami nos ama y ella no nos odiaría porque nosotros no le regalemos algo el día de hoy- le aseguro- ¿ya te contamos tu mami y yo como nos enamoramos?- la pequeña negó con la cabeza-bueno pues… para empezar fue hace unos…mmmmmm…10 años me parece… tu mamá me salvo una vez… fue antes de la 4ta guerra… eso si lo recuerdo muy bien… bueno veras… un día la aldea fue atacada y destruida en su totalidad- la niña hizo una expresión de horror y sorpresa- pero afortunadamente no hubo muertos… pero si muchos heridos… nadie podía con el gran y poderoso Pain… hasta que yo llegue y pelee con él-.

-¿y ganaste papi?- pregunto sorprendida la niña.

-bueno no y si- dejando confundida a la niña- veras justo cuando estaba a punto de ser capturado, tu mamá apareció y trato con todas sus fuerza para poder defenderme y en ese momento tu mama me confesó lo que realmente sentía por mi… me dijo las dos palabras más hermosas que he escuchado en mi vida-.

-¿y cuáles fueron?-.

-te amo- contesto el rubio muy serio pero a la vez sonriendo por dentro-nunca olvidare esas hermosas palabras-.

-¿y desde entonces te enamoraste de mamá?- pregunto muy animada la niña.

-no realmente…- la niña quedo completamente confundida-en realidad yo hice esperar mucho tiempo a tu madre… incluso para darme cuenta de lo que en realidad sentía por ella- dijo completamente serio recordando el primer día de su cita.

Flash back.

Ambos habían pasado una tarde muy hermosa, mientras comían en ichiraku no hacían otra cosa que reír y platicar de cosas triviales y de vez en cuando se perdían en sus ojos el uno al otro, aun que eran momentos interrumpidos, pero muy hermosos.

Después de comer salieron a caminar, él la abrazaba con ternura rodeándola con su brazo izquierdo y ella estaba recargada en su pecho y sostenía su mano izquierda con ternura.

Se detuvieron en una banca del parque y se sentaron, no dijeron nada durante un rato, solo se mantenían abrazados con los ojos cerrados, con una ternura inmensa, hasta que el rubio rompió el silencio.

-Hinata… yo…- Hinata abrió a los ojos y alzo su cabeza para toparse con los ojos azules más hermosos que hubiese visto en toda subida.

-si… Naruto-kun-le contesto casi en un susurro, sus rostros se iban acercando poco a poco hasta el punto de sentir la respiración del otro.

-tengo que… decirte… algo… muy… importante- le dijo casi, casi besándola

-yo también… tengo…algo-antes de que pudieran volver a hablar sintió el cálido tacto de los labios de Naruto en los suyos, sintiendo un montón de mariposas en su estomago y sintiéndose realmente feliz.

Él la sostuvo con una mano el rostro y su otra mano la coloco en la nuca de la ojiperla profundizando el beso y haciéndolo más apasionado, él le pidió acceso a su boca con su lengua el cual se lo cedió de inmediato. Cuando ella sintió su aterciopelada lengua hacer contacto con la de él, sintió un enorme ardor apoderarse de su cuerpo asiéndolo notar en sus mejillas, ella trato de corresponder el acto siendo muy inexperta en ese sentido, pero aun así el rubio sintió un enorme placer y excitación. Se separaron por falta de aire y se miraron a los ojos, ella noto lo sonrojado que estaba y enseguida supuso que ella estaría peor.

-te amo- susurro el rubio dejándola totalmente sorprendida, pero antes de poder decir algo el volvió a juntar sus labios con ternura y devoción y una vez más introdujo su lengua en la boquita de la ojiperla, existandose más, pero esta vez ella enredo la suya con la de él ganándole el espacio, ahora introduciendo la suya en la boca del rubio dejándolo más excitado y sorprendido, cuando se separaron por falta de aire, ella se aferro a su camisa y un dio su rostro en ella.

-¿l-lo dice e-enserio?… Naruto-kun… ¿tú m-me amas?- el rubio empezó a sentir que su camisa estaba un poco mojada, ¿Hinata estaba llorando? ¿Por qué?

-¿Hinata?… -se separo un poco de ella y la tomo del mentón para que lo mirara a los ojos, noto con facilidad en los ojos de la morena un cristalino liquido, pero no estaba seguro la causa de ello, esto le asusto un poco- ¿Hinata porque lloras?-pregunto intrigado, y se preocupo más al no recibir respuesta-a caso… ¿te molesto lo que dije?… ¿ya no me amas?-esto último bajando el tono de su voz a un en un susurro casi audible, pero ella se aferro más a su camisa dejándolo sorprendido y más confundido.

-gomenasai… Naruto-kun… c-claro que aun t-te amo- el rubio sonrió y la pego más hacia él pero no dejo de observarla y le limpio sus ojos con la yema de sus dedos-es solo que… yo nunca pensé que tu… respondieras mis sentimientos… en realidad… yo te iba a pedir un favor-Hinata desvió la mirada perdiendo el contacto visual con él, pero la tomo de los hombros y la acerco a su rostro hasta que sintió la respiración de la morena pegar contra su rostro.

-¿Qué favor Hina-chan?-pregunto con una sonrisa.

-b-bueno yo… y-yo… pensé que tú… aun sentías algo por Sakura-san… y-yo no quería que te sintieras mal por mi culpa- dijo desviando sus ojos algo sonrojada.

-¿Por qué me sentiría mal? ¿Acaso hiciste algo malo?-ella negó con la cabeza-¿entonces qué sucede Hina-chan?- soltó sus hombros y puso una de sus manos en su cintura y con la otra le quito un mechón que le estorbaba y lo coloco atrás de su oreja haciéndola sonrojar más.

Hinata no sabía si decírselo o no, cuando acepto su invitación era solo para decirle que olvidara su declaración y todo lo que le dijo aquel día, que lo tomara como si solo fuera una buena amiga preocupada por él para que al fin él pudiera estar con Sakura sin ningún remordimiento de que él no correspondió sus sentimientos y para que a ella no le doliera tanto estaba dispuesta alejarse de él aun que le doliera en el alma, pero nunca espero que él le digiera lo que tanto soñaba cada noche y que sabía bien que solo era una fantasía, ahora estaba confundida, dio un enorme suspiro y de nuevo un dio su rostro en el pecho del rubio.

-queríadecirtequeolvidarasloquedijeaqueldíaquelaaldeafuedestruidaporpain-Naruto quedo confundido.

-¿eh?- hablo tan rápido que no pudo entender bien lo que dijo-¿Hinata que dijiste?- le pregunto con una sonrisa y de nuevo trato de hacer contacto visual con ella pero la morena se aferraba más a su camisa y hundía su rostro con más fuerzas.

-no me agás repetirlo- le dijo Hinata con un tono de niña caprichosa.

-Hinata- le reclamo el rubio con un tono burlón- ya dime bien porque no te entendí nada- trato de forcejear con ella, entonces el rubio se dio cuenta de una cosa, cuando la situación lo requería Hinata sacaba fuerza de quien sabe donde-Hinata- volvió a reclamar, de pronto sintió sus frágiles brazos rodear su torso.

-dije que quería que olvidaras de lo que dije aquel día que la aldea fue destruida por pain- dijo más calmada dejando al rubio solprendido.

-¿a qué te refieres con eso?-ella alzo su rostro para mirarlo a los ojos y de nuevo noto ese liquido cristalino en ellos.

-yo quería que olvidaras mi confesión- ella levanto su rostro y lo vio a los ojos.

-¿Por qué aria algo así?-pregunto confundido.

-yo creo que aun sigues enamorado de Sakura-san… eso… en el fondo me duele…- de nuevo empezaron a brotar liquido cristalino de sus ojos- pero aun así….- se limpio los ojos-yo te apoyare Naruto-kun… y- .

-tontita-la interrumpió el rubio-¿Qué no escuchaste lo que acabo de decir?- la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas- yo me eh enamorado… Hinata… te amo… te amo con toda mi alma… perdóname por haberte hecho esperar tanto… sé que no te lo mereces… y seque no me merezco tu amor… pero por favor Hinata… yo no quiero que me vuelvas a decir eso… no quiero perderte…-Hinata solo se mantenía en sus brazos sorprendida ¿de verdad Naruto le estaba diciendo eso? ¿Era una broma pesada? ¿Acaso era un sueño? Si era así que nunca la despertaran, que nunca le quitaran los brazos de su amado, por que moriría de dolor y tristeza-Hinata- le hablo el rubio, ella levanto su rostro y se topo con los ojos azul zafiro del rubio, ambos no dejaron de verse a los ojos, ella rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del rubio y acomodo su cabeza en el pecho del rubio y el la tomo de la cintura nuevamente y recargo su cabeza contra la de ella, ambos se abrazaron hasta que decidieron dar por terminada su cita, ambos se levantaron y se fueron tomados de la mano.

Cuando se detuvieron enfrente de la mansión Hyuga, él la volvió abrazar y un do su cabeza en su cuello y aspiro el dulce aroma a violetas que despedía su hermosa cabellera.

-desde ahora eres solo mía-le susurro en el oído, haciéndola sonrojar, ella se aferro a su espalda.

-nunca olvidare este bello momento con tigo Naruto-kun… lo llevare siempre guardado en mi corazón- lo abrazo con más fuerzas el rubio correspondió el gesto.

-yo igual- le dijo en susurro.

Final flash back.

-Yoko-Hime- le hablo a su pequeña hija.

-¿Qué sucede papi?- .

-ya sé que le daremos a tu mama- dijo con una sonrisa Zurrona.

-¿he?… ¿Qué es papi?- pregunto Yoko.

-ven vamos a ver a Ino- le dijo empezando a correr al florería Yamanaka

-¡siiii! ¡Quiero ver a Ryuuji-kun!-grito emocionada la pequeña.

* * *

Un niño pálido de ojos ónix y cabello rubio, barría afuera de una florería y una pequeña niña de ojos azules y cabello rubio e igual de pálida, se encargaba de regar unas plantas.

-Sawako-chan… asegúrate de regar bien las plantas o mamá se enojara con nosotros por dejar que las plantas se secaran por que ella no está- le dijo el niño a la pequeña.

-¡Tu no me mandas Ryuuji!- le grito la niña sacándole la lengua.

-¡oye!… si no quieres que papa nos regañe por no obedecer a mama haya tú- se defendió el niño.

-¡RYUUJIIII!-grito emocionada una niña a sus espaldas.

-¡Yoko-chan!- exclamo feliz, la pequeña se le acerco.

-hola… Ryuuji… Sawako-saludo el rubio.

-buenas tardes Uzumaki-san-Saludaron los pequeños al mismo tiempo.

-¿estas su papa?- pregunto a los pequeños.

-Naruto-kun-hablo una voz familiar detrás de él.

-Sai- Naruto volteo y vio a Sai cargando una caja y un mandil.

* * *

-VAMOS PAPA-grito una pelirosa de 10 años con ojos jade, color de piel pálido.

-YA VOY NO TIENES QUE GRITARME- replico el azabache.

-DISCULPA PERO YO NO OLVIDE EL REGALO PARA MAMA- se defendió la pequeña.

-DISCULAPAME TU KAZUYO PERO NO RECUERDO QUE LO AYAS MENCIONADO- grito con fuerza y una venita en la sien.

-TE LO RECORDE CASI TODA LA SEMANA- grito la niña con más fuerza, una venita enorme en la sien el puño alzado.

Flash back.

1 semana antes.

En el desayuno.

Kazuyo preparaba el desayuno, Sasuke llego y se sentó en la silla de la cocina.

-buenos días Kazuyo- Saludo el azabache sin mucho ánimo.

-buenos días papa… te recuerdo que en una semana es el día de las madres- le contesto la pequeña mientras seguía cortando verduras.

-hmp-.

Al día siguiente mientras entrenaban.

-Kazuyo levanta más la pierna y pon un poco más de fuerza- le indico su padre.

-hai… papa- hablo la pequeña llamando la atención del azabache- en seis días es el día de las madres.

-hmp- volvió a responder el azabache y continuaron su entrenamiento.

Tres días después.

Sasuke llego cansado de su entrenamiento y cayó pesadamente en el sillón.

-papa- se acerco su hija- en dos días es el día de las madres-.

-hmp- volvió a contestar el azabache.

5 horas antes.

Sasuke estaba en él baño de su casa relajando su cuerpo en la tina de agua.

-papa- toco Kazuyo la puerta del baño.

-hmp-contesto Sasuke echando su cabeza hacia tras.

-hoy es el día de las madres… y mama regresa en unas horas- Kazuyo no escucho nada durante un buen rato, después de unos segundos escucho el agua caer seguido de un "maldición" y en menos de 1 minuto, Sasuke salió con los pantalones puestos y su camisa en la mano, tomo a su hija de la mano y se apresuro a salir.

-POR QUE NO ME RECORDASTE ANTES- con frustración.

-¿NANGATO?-grito Kazuyo enojada.

Final flash back.

-YO NO RECUERDO ESO- grito el azabache.

-HAAAAY NO ENTINEDO QUE TE VIO MAMA- grito Kazuyo con su puño serrado y una venita en la cabeza y ojos de asesina.

-¿t-teme?- se escucho una voz detrás de él.

-¿Mm?- Sasuke volteo y vio a Sai y sus dos hijos y a Naruto y su pequeña en manos, todos con una gotita en la cabeza.

* * *

-sokka… así que es lo que planeas- dijo Sasuke con la mano en su mentón en pose pensativa.

-pues yo dijo que no es mala idea… en realidad es muy romántico- opino Sai.

-si… además involucra a nuestros hijos- dijo el dueño del plan, Naruto.

-pues muy bien a trabajar- dijo con ánimos Sasuke.

-¿oigan pero yo que tengo que ver en esto?- pregunto de repente Kiba seguido por un ladrido de Akamaru.

-necesitamos meceros-contesto Sai.

-ENTONCES PIDANSELO A LOS DE MÁS… SHINO, SHOUJI, NEJI Y LEE… TAMBIÉN PUEDEN AYUDARLES-exploto Kiba.

-Shino, shouji y Lee están de misión… y Neji se llevo a Tenten y a sus hijos de "vacaciones"- contesto Naruto.

-Tsk- se quejo Kiba.

* * *

3 horas después.

Tres mujeres iban saltando de rama en rama en medio del espeso bosque.

-Sakura-san, Ino-san… ahí que darnos prisa- dijo emocionada Hinata.

-ya voy… cielos Hinata nunca te había visto tan emocionada- le contesto la pelirosa.

-déjala frente de marquesina que no ves que quiere ver a su hime y a su "Naruto-kun"- dijo Ino tratando de imitar la voz de Hinata.

-ya chicas no es gracioso- se quejo la ojiperla con un puchero.

-la verdad no te culpo… es la primera vez que te vas a una misión tan larga después de tres años… debe ser difícil para ti… ¿verdad Hinata?- la defendió Sakura.

-la verdad los extraño mucho… dudo mucho poder hacer otra misión de un mes- contesto la ojiperla.

-si de seguro extrañas las cálidas manos de tu Naruto sobre toda tu piel ¿no?- dijo Ino con voz picara y pervertida.

-INO-CHAN- le grito Hinata extremadamente sonrojada.

-jajajajajaja- rieron las otras dos.

Hinata se apresuro a llegar lo más antes posible a su casa, de verdad extrañaba a su familia y quería pasar lo que quedaba el resto del día con ellos, pero no pudo llegar más temprano y ahora estaba más ansiosa.

-NARUTO-KUN… YOKO-CHAN-grito emocionada entrando a su casa, se sorprendió de que su casa estuviera vacía y ordenada- ¿Naruto-kun?… ¿Yoko-chan?-busco en la cocina, en la recamara de Yoko, en el baño pero no estaban fue a su habitación y vio una nota en su cama, la tomo y la abrió.

_Nunca olvidare nuestro primer momento junto a ti._

_¿Recuerdas donde fue?_

Hinata suspiro y salió de su casa y se dirigió al parque de aquel día, no entendía nada pero si sabía a qué se refería la nota.

Al llegar pudo notar que el camino estaba más iluminado de lo normal, desde lejos pudo ver algo pero no lo pudo observar bien, alguien le había tapado los ojos, inmediatamente reconoció esas manos raposas pero cálidas.

-Naruto-kun…-susurro con alegría.

-te extrañe mucho Hina-chan- le susurro al oído.

-yo igual… realmente tenía muchas ganas de verte-Naruto sonrió y empezó a caminar -¿Naruto-kun a donde me llevas?- .

-shh… es una sorpresa- le volvió a hablar al oído.

Siguieron caminando y un poco más adelante se empezó a escuchar otras voces.

-Sasuke-kun a donde me llevas- se escucho la voz de Ino.

-ya casi llegamos deja de quejarte- (n/a: Sasuke como siempre bien lindo ¬¬)

- ¿esa fue Sakura? Sai-kun… ¿ya dime dónde estamos?- se escucho Ino, pero Sai no contesto.

-Sakura-san? ¿Ino-chan?… ¿Naruto-kun que es esto?- pregunto Hinata.

-¿Hinata?- hablaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

-muy bien chicos a la de tres- hablo Naruto- 1… 2… y… 3- les destaparon los ojos.

-N-Naruto-kun-susurro Hinata sorprendida por el gran "restaurante" personal y único que los chicos habían montado. Se sorprendió más al ver a su amado vestido de smoking que lo hacía lucir verdaderamente sexi, con la corbata desacomodada el cabello alborotado.

-MAMIII-llego gritando Yoko.

-YOKO-CHAN- Yoko se lanzo a los brazos de su mama y Hinata la recibió con los brazos abiertos devolviéndole con fuerzas el gesto.

-MAMI NO TE VUELVAS A IR TANTO TIEMPO PAPA Y YO TE EXTRAÑAMOS MUCHO… ADEMAS PAPA COCINA HORRIBLE SIEMPRE SE LE QUEMA EL DESAYUNO-lloro con exageración Yoko.

-NO ES CIERTO- se defendió el rubio señalando con mala cara a su hija.

-jajajajjajaja- rieron todos por la graciosa escena.

-los extrañe mucho-dijo Hinata suspirando y abrazando con más fuerzas a su hija.

-y nosotros a ti Hina-chan- le dijo Naruto abrazándola desde atrás.

-¡No, suelta papi es mía!- exclamo Yoko.

-¿NANII?-.

-¡TU YA LA TUBISTE POR MÁS DE 10 AÑOS!-replico la niña-¡SI NO LA APROVECHASTE NO ES MI CULPA!- y se aferro al cuello de su mama.

-¡YOKO-HIME!… ¡WAA POR LO MENOS DEJAME ABRAZARLA!- se defendió el rubio y de nuevo todos empezaron a reír.

Después de pasar una hermosa velada con sus amigos y familiares, cada uno decidió regresar a su casa, Yoko se había quedado dormida durante la cena por lo que Hinata la llevaba cargando él saco del rubio la cubría del frio, por lo que solo se veía un bulto y Naruto rodeaba sus hombros con su brazo izquierdo.

-Naruto-kun- le hablo Hinata.

-¿qué sucede Hinata-chan?- Hinata se detuvo en seco y Naruto le siguió.

Ella se acerco a él y se acomodo a Yoko de tal forma que pudiera sostenerla con una mano.

-gracias por este hermoso regalo- le susurro antes de unir sus labios en un tierno beso, después de un buen rato, se separaron por falta de aire y él le sonrió con ternura.

-no… gracias a ti por esta hermosa familia- y de nuevo volvieron a besarse pero esta vez con un poco más de pasión, pero su beso fue interrumpido por un pequeño piecito que pateo al rubio.

-no la toques- dijo Yoko adormilada -ya te dije que es mía- y se volvió a quedar dormida.

- la creo capaz de matarme con tal de quedarse contigo- Dijo Naruto con una gotita en la cabeza, Hinata rio por lo bajo y siguieron caminando hasta su casa.

-OIGAN NO ES JUSTO… DIJERON QUE SERIA EL MECERO… PERO NO ME DIJERON QUE TAMBIEN TENIA QUE LIMPIAR-grito Kiba desesperado con la escoba en la mano.

* * *

pobre Kiba pero ni modo eso le pasa por soltero, espero les aya gustado no se preocupen en el otro fic se acerca el naruhina y escenas muy conmovedoras, espero y les agrade el final que tengo planeado hasta la próxima.


End file.
